Sexy Scrabble
by Teaismyqueen
Summary: 1987 UVA - A scrabble board, our two favourite characters and some sexy game preparation. Nuff said :-)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** A short museing, if you will, of our favourite couple preparing for a sexy game of scrabble. I have toyed with this idea for a while and Nonnie88 inspired me to write it so you have her to thank! haha enjoy... oh, and if i ever work out how to write a next chapter then I will...

 **Scrabble**

 **UVA May 1987**

"You are never going to beat me Henry… Ever" her laughed filled the room, masking the radio that played in the background. She studied him as he bought the Scrabble box over to where she was sitting on the floor of his apartment; he looked good tonight, gorgeous in fact. He was only dressed in a t-shirt and low slung jeans, nothing special however, she had noticed that when he reached his hands above his head his t-shirt revealed his lower abdomen. She had also noticed a direct correlation between his exposed skin and an increase in her heart rate. Shaking her head a little she reached for her beer and took a swig as Henry sat before her.

"Well… what can I say I other than I feel lucky tonight" His goofy sideways grin shone across at her.

"Yeah? You feel lucky?" She rose onto her hands and knees and seductively crawled across the floor to him, never breaking eye contact. Her heart rate increasing again and her arousal was blossoming like a flower inside her. She stopped just before reaching him, their faces close and allowed her eyes to dart downwards towards his beautiful lips.

"I feel very lucky tonight" he growled, feeling his heart beating in his ears. Their lips came together and it was insistent both swept up in young unbounded passion. Henry pulled away as he felt himself starting to get lost in her… again. Panting he said "how about we change the rules tonight?"

Breathless, and a little put out that he had ended the kiss earlier than she would have liked, it took her a moment to register what he had said.

"What?"

Henry smiled at the look on her face, she was desperately trying to focus on what he had just said, almost sure that she was as lightheaded as him.

"I thought we could play Strip Scrabble" he proposed. Elizabeth sat back on her legs and proceeded to think of a reason not too but she couldn't.

"Well, you know you will be naked in a few goes" shrugging her shoulders and wondering why Henry was smiling at her "what?"

"Well… that's my plan… I'm going to get naked and you are going to have to concentrate whilst I'm naked in front of you, off limits until all the tiles have been played" he jested with her.

"You think I won't be able to concentrate just because you are naked? How desperate do you think I am?" She huffed a little and drew her arms around herself crossing them forcefully. Henry lent forward this time zoning in on her neck with his lips. Leaving a wet trail of kisses from her collarbone to her ear before whispering

"Come on it'll be fun… I love seeing you rattled and bothered it's a real turn on" her lips turned upwards as she knew it'll be fun.

"What are the rules?" She pushed him back to where he was before, getting herself into game mode.

"Well, shall we say if you spell out a body part then the other will kiss there for 30 seconds?" He wiggled his eyebrows clearly enjoying himself.

"Deal" she said firmly, Elizabeth liked that rule immediately.

"If someone gets a triple word score then the other has to take an item of clothing off…?"

"Deal" again she was happy with that.

"Now, for the technical. If you score a word below 15 points then you have to take a item of clothing off"

"Henry, I think your average word score is 12. Are you sure about that?"

"Baby, I don't count on seeing this game out" his eyes were on her and she suddenly felt as though he was already picturing her naked. Her body was humming with anticipation, longing for his touch on her.

"Let's get started then!" She winked at him and helped to set up the game whilst Henry went to get more beers. She was looking forward to this very much. Suddenly a thought formed in her mind. A tactic, she would lose, lay low scoring words mixed in with body parts meaning she would be naked quicker BUT she would throw Henry off his game completely.

 _He doesn't think I can lose on purpose, he thinks I'm too competitive. I'll show him_

She was grinning wickedly when he returned with two more beers prompting him to ask

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'm just looking forward to it." Smiling at him even wider, "to quote you Henry McCord, ' _I feel very lucky tonight'_ " she purred. "Let the games begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N this came to me quicker than I thought it would. I really hope you enjoy this. It's got a little rude bit in it and a surprise near the end that I wasn't expecting to happen when I wrote it!**

 **I was going to wait to post this but I'm having a really tough day at work and needed to release something positive so here you go…**

An hour into the Scrabble game, Henry was losing his mind. Elizabeth had just laid PEG, which meant that she was about to take off her penultimate piece of clothing. His heart was thrumming in his chest as she slipped her panties down her long legs ever so slowly, leaving her partially enveloped in an oversized t-shirt. She had performed magic a few turns back, disposing of her bra through the arm hole, which blew Henry's mind. Henry's eyes took in the way she brushed her hands over her thighs as she removed the pale blue lace and tossed them into his lap. He threw them to the side and she bit on her lower lip, this did not escape Henry's attention and he attempted to adjust himself trying to relive some of the pressure that was building in his groin.

Clearing his throat he said "Unbelievable, only 8 points" Eyeing her as Elizabeth sat back down shrugging her shoulders ever so slightly. "That brings your total to 49 points to my 180"

"What can I say other than I must not have the lucky letters tonight" She giggled softly and pulled her last piece of clothing a little lower. Henry was unsure what was going on, this never happened. Normally at this point in the game Elizabeth was always nearing the 300 mark, she was up to something. Elizabeth had been his girlfriend for a little over 6 months and she had never willingly lost, she always gave 100%, he just couldn't work out what she was up to.

Henry looked down at his letters HAIESWINN… _Swing, I could use her G and it's on a double word score._ Slightly smiling he started grabbing his tiles that he needed off his rack and was about to place them when Elizabeth announced that she wanted to get another beer. He looked up at her, as she stood barefoot in front of him. His eyes tracing her smooth bronzed legs, following the line of her thighs to where it morphed into her pert ass that peeked out from under the t-shirt. Feeling his body tense up he agreed to another beer and watched her walk away, completely mesmerised by the swing of her hips.

On her return she passed him his beer and he reached out automatically to graze her legs with his hand, desperate to feel the smooth skin under his palm.

"Na uh, let me remind you of the rules." She smirked "Completely off limits until the last tile has been played"

"Unless we lay a body part?" He almost sounded like he needed reassurance of his rules, she agreed by nodding her head sitting slowly back down on the carpet.

"Your turn McCord, hope you have a body part there in your hand" She eyed Henry as he laid his tiles out across the board using her G. SWNNG. "What is that, that's not a word Henry!"

"Awww, come on I picked the wrong letter up" He started moving the extra N off the board frantically grabbing the I, hoping that if he did this quickly then she would comply. Realising that he must ofmade the mistake when he checked her ass out not more than 2 minutes ago.

"Errr no way! You have to have some sort of forfeit for that error" Her competitive side started to break through the cool composed Elizabeth, her voice grew louder and her frustrated tone wasn't lost on Henry.

"It was an honest mistake" He pleaded "You distracted me by walking off… your ass… so sexy" he mumbled blushing slightly.

"Well, I can't be held responsible for your reactions to me, you should learn to control your eyes" crossing her arms and feeling the power consume her, she continued with his punishment "You have to take off two items of clothing as payment for your wondering eyes!" Her eyes were twinkling in the lamplight and again she chewed on her bottom lip as she let him consider accepting the punishment.

"Fine, two items of clothing IF I can still lay my word… SWING?" He proposed.

"Deal" She watched him lay him letters down and then he proceeded to stand up and began to take his t-shirt off. Elizabeth leant back against the sofa and took in the god before her. She admired the way her boyfriends muscles tensed as his arms pulled his t-shirt up and over his head and she wondered what he would take off next. He reached for his sock and whipped it off in seconds throwing it at her face.

"Henry!" She laughed as she threw the sock away. "And the other one"

"But that's three items! Socks are independents"

"But, for symmetries sake! Come on, make a girl happy Henry." She tried to give him the puppy dog eyes by widening her eyes up and pouting her lips "Please?"

"Ha, fine. The sock is off!" Henry threw that at her as well which Elizabeth just threw back at him. "Right it's your turn, babe. Come on you have to score higher than 15 points otherwise you are going to be completely naked!"

This was it, this was the aim of her game, and this is what she was working up to. She instantly grabbed 4 letters off her rack and used the P from her PEG. She spelt out PUSSY with the Y landing on a triple letter score. Her eyes shyly meeting Henrys

"24 points and 30 seconds please" Her voice low and quiet made Henry's stomach twist as he registered what her game had been all along. She purposefully got naked quickly, leading him into a false sense of security, letting him think that he was winning for her to then reap the body part rewards. _She is incredibly smart, I should of known._

He made his way over to her watching the way she bit that lip in anticipation, how desperately he wanted to take that lip between his own. He pushed her shoulders back so she laid flat on her back across the rug and he took his position between her legs. Still quite unsure in himself at this particular act of foreplay he hesitated before meeting her eyes and receiving a smile from her he leant down towards her pussy. Taking a breath and inhaling her scent he groaned and darted his tongue out to swipe across her. She softly whimpered as he started kissing her _down there,_ moving her hips up to press into his mouth slightly.

He parted her folds with his tongue and slowly lapped up her arousal making his way up to the bundle of nerves situated at the top. He enclosed her clit in his mouth and sucked gently. Elizabeth shrieked with surprise and instantly knotted her fingers in Henry's hair, gripping tight ensuring that he wouldn't move.

"Don't stop, please" she moaned as the pleasure pulsed through her body, she enjoyed every shockwave that flew from her core. Before she knew it Henry pulled away from her, her eyes flew open as she grunted from the loss of contact, leaving her core aching.

His eyes fired up with desire met her desperate ones "30 seconds only, babe. You know the rules" he licked his lips before taking a swig of beer and appraising Elizabeth. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, her cheeks flushed and her legs were still bent proudly displaying herself to the room. He helped her sit back up and looked at his letters trying to remain cool, thinking about what her next move would be.

He knew she would count it as a win if he gave up first surrendering to pleasure so he vowed he wouldn't he would see this game out. _As long as I am able._ He corrected.

Trying to make sense of his letters he really wanted to keep his clothes on, denying her his naked body for as long as possible. He took a long drink of his beer and could only see HOAX with his letters and what was on the board that could work. Reluctantly he played it knowing that it only totalled 14, 1 point less than what he needed to keep his jeans on. Desperately he searched the board once more until he heard Elizabeth huff at him. She was getting impatient at how long he was taking, he smiled as he put the tiles down on the board.

"14 points McCord, get those jeans off!" She gleefully clapped her hands together "you know I would have used that C there and got a triple letter for the X, you would of scored 29 points"

Henry inwardly groaned as he realised his mistake. _Fuck it. I could use that C for COCK, I just need another C and K ._ His internal monologue ran through his mind as he took his jeans off leaving him in his boxers. He could feel Elizabeth's eyes watching him but refused to look at her, he was imagining her lips wrapped around him and it would be too much to look at her. He allowed himself a glance as she passed him the bag of tiles. He took the last two tiles out. _A C and a K._

He couldn't stop the building excitement in his body and it bubbled out of his mouth as a loud laugh. _Fate was on his side._

Elizabeth watched this reaction and knew he must of pulled out a C and a K. She quickly scanned the board totalling up what letters were there and she knew they were in his hand. She smiled as she went to lay an A and R where Henry was planning to go next and his cry of alarm stopped her.

"Please don't go there, babe. My word deserves to be on that board more than…" Henry glanced at her tiles "CAR. Look lay your A and R here to make EAR and I will make it worth your while"

Elizabeth looked over at him, he beautiful defined muscles looked so tempting and his eyes full of kindness melted her competitiveness away. "Eurgh, fine. I know what you are going to lay and I'm only letting you win because I love you"

The words tumbled out of her mouth before she had chance to stop them. Those three little words fell into the cavern between them echoing their way down. Ringing through both their ears.

 _She loves me_

 _Oh my god, Elizabeth you idiot._

 _She loves me_ Henry thought again. Not knowing how to respond and to her utter surprise he leant forward towards her

"What are you doing?" She asked as his lips gently met her neck. Closing in on her skin, again and again making their way to her ear. He took her earlobe into his mouth where he gently sucked it, she could feel his hot breath blowing in and around her ear. Softly nibbling there before ever so gently whispering

"I love you, Elizabeth" his lips once again hurriedly closed around her skin behind her ear, sucking with urgency, marking her as his. Her eyes fluttered shut allowing herself to succumb to the feelings he was making her feel. _He loves me_.

She softly pushed him off her and captured his lips against hers, his tongue trailed along hers seeking entrance leaving a trail of fire in its wake. She pulled back to look into his eyes.

"You love me?" She gasped suddenly aware of what just happened.

"Yes, and you love me" he pressed his forehead into hers and stayed close.

"Oh, Henry i didn't mean it to come out" she laughed a little.

"Wait.. what do you mean?" His eyes suddenly intense, she noticed his body tense and realised she hadn't explained herself.

"I love you. I have for a while" she said quickly reassuring him. "I wanted to tell you in some romantic way, a way your saints would have been happy with but I just don't get them" she felt his body relax under her touch. "It's just the language is a little weird they use. I can't get my head round it"

"Elizabeth it was perfect. The way you said it." He kissed her cheek softly, she smiled. "It wasn't forced, it was natural. We may have to edit what we were doing when we tell people about it, a game of Strip Scrabble isn't very PG"

"Well, Mrs McCord it was so romantic… your son just finished eating me out during our game of sexy Scrabble and I told him I loved him"

"Yeah, let's not mention that to my catholic parents." Henry took a deep breath and murmured into her lips "I love you"

She responded with her body, showing him how much she loved him. The Scrabble board long forgotten, lay beneath them as their bodies came together.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N speaking to Nonnie88 yesterday I found these two snippets in my brain. We thought the idea was cute so I hope you will too.**

 **2019**

Snowflakes fell gently from the grey skies above, settling on the ground, creating a soft white blanket wrapping the city slowly in snow.

"God, it is so cold in here." Alison ran down into the kitchen, thundering down the stairs, to her family that were gathered around the breakfast table.

"I know, noodle, the heating needed rebooting. I think the pipes froze outside. Give it twenty minutes or so" Henry was wrapped in a thick jumper with Elizabeth perched on his lap "your mom is actually sad that there isn't any world crisis pulling her into the warmth of the state department this weekend"

"Hey, that's not what I said" Elizabeth swatted Henry on the arm as she exclaimed "I was just merely saying that it's never cold in my office and this would never happen"

Henry watched his wife as she reached for her coffee cup wrapping her fingers around the warmth of the china. Her nose slightly pink. She was still as beautiful to him as she was when they first met, if not more beautiful. Now her face was filled with laughter lines because of his jokes, her eyes filled with love because of the children that they had created together and her heart that she shared with him.

Her eyes suddenly lit up and she slammed down her coffee cup "I know, what we should do!" Excitement bubbling within her "we should all gather round the fire and play Scrabble"

A chorus of moans and exasperated sighs rang through the kitchen. All three McCord Children started at once.

"No way"

"You always win mom"

"Snooze"

"I'd rather do homework"

"Hey, hey hey!" Henry's voice broke through the babble of his children's protests. "Your mom doesn't always win!"

"She does!" Jason exclaimed

"Have you ever beaten her dad?" Stevie asked leaning back in her chair whilst crossing her arms.

Henry's mind was suddenly transported back to 1987… to his apartment floor. The taste of beer and Elizabeth on his lips. Clothes strewn everywhere. The feeling of scrabble tiles getting places they should never be. The way they made love right there on the floor of his apartment and then again in the bedroom.

Clearing his throat and gathering his composure he admitted "yes… only once though"

"And I only let your dad win because I loved him." Elizabeth's laughter rang through the kitchen "besides it's the way you learn, by playing someone better"

"Yeah, I'm out" Alison said.

"Stevie? Jason?" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Oh, no. I really am not up for playing." Stevie shook her head.

"Nope. Dad will take one for the team, won't you?" Henry met his sons pleading eyes and felt his resolve slipping.

"I will play." Henry agreed much to the delight of his children that were quickly disappearing out of the kitchen. He took the opportunity to whisper in his wife's ear "fancy a game of sexy scrabble instead? I feel lucky…" gently kissing her ear… feeling her shiver slightly… hearing her breath hitch softly…

—-

 **2017**

Jason was feeling a little lost. He had all these new feelings raging around in his body and his brain couldn't make sense of them. He knew he loved Piper and he desperately wanted to tell her but just couldn't work out how to say it.

As he slowly walked into the den, hands in pockets, he dragged his feet across the floor alerting his parents to his arrival. They were sat cuddled on the sofa, his mom had her head on his dad's chest, their hands interlocked, they looked peaceful.

"Hey Jase, everything ok?" His mom sat folding her legs under her so he could sit on the sofa with them. Jason flopped down sighing as he did so, he was feeling torn. He wanted advice but didn't want to ask. She wrapped her hand around his and it was instantly comforting. Her hands were as soft as he always remembered them being and gentle too. "You look a little solom, even for a teenager" her attempt at light hearted humour made him smile a little.

Henry sensing Jason's mood got up and made an excuse about getting drinks and popcorn for them. He made sure he hung back listening a little to what his son was about to talk about.

Jason took a deep breath and rushed the words out "I am in love with Piper and I don't know how to tell her." He started picking at the hem of his sweater glancing up at his mom. She of course had a kind smile on her face.

"Ok"

"I guess I want to know how did dad tell you that he loved you?" Jason's head rested against the sofa back and his head turned to his mom.

"What makes you think it was your dad that said it first?" She said lowly. Her mind whisked away to his old apartment, 1987. The only scrabble game that he won. The way the three words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. The way they had made love on top of the scrabble board. The painful tiles that got everywhere. Jason broke her from her reverie.

"I guess dad is such a romantic with all his saintly quotes, I guess I assumed that it was him confessing his love to you in some big romantic way, like throwing pebbles at your window in the night or something else"

Elizabeth laughed gently, "we aren't Romeo and Juliet, you know? We were just at your dad's apartment and the words just came out in conversation." Jason noticed the way her eyes drifted off as she thought about that night. "I think we were playing Scrabble and I was letting him win and I just said 'it was because I love you' or something like that. It was a long time ago now"

Jason felt a lot calmer.

"Don't make it into anything more than it is and you'll be fine." Her hand squeezed his "it's a very special feeling being told that someone loves you and you definitely don't need to enhance it by throwing pebbles at her window"

"Ok mom, I'll let you and dad get back to your British Baking Show"

Henry walked back into the room then with a bowl of popcorn "oh, you don't want to stay? I got popcorn!"

"Nah, I'm going to call Piper. Thanks mom." Getting up and leaning to kiss his mom on the head he said "love you"

Elizabeth smiled, it definitely didn't get boring hearing those words. Wrapping herself back into Henry's embrace she whispered "I made sure to tell him the PG13 version of that night" the low rumble of his laugh rippled through her as she pushed play on the remote.

"That's a relief, I think you would have scarred him if you told the truth"

 _ **That's it… hope you enjoyed this little story as much as me! Xx happy madam secretary day!**_


End file.
